The Artemis in Apollo
by Feazle
Summary: Doctor Lecter meets up with an unlikely new character to the twisted story,and the threesome is faced with a new challenge , that means life or death for Clarice and Lecter. But the decision may lie in the two most unlikely , Artemis and Apollo. UPDATED!!
1. Gaea

I shivered , pulling my thin coat about my shoulders tightly. The road was cold and wet , along with everything else , and was beginning to freeze as the night wore on. I haven't seen a car yet at all…please let me be on the right road… I glance at my watch in the bright moon light , blessed with a full moon for the night. It is at least midnight…yet I can not make the minute out correctly. I would be grateful for a drunken truck driver at the moment…a racist politician…anyone with a car and a heater. Damn that man for everything he's ever done…damn them all…I hope I never have to set my foot in that city again…But my feet may not exist then , I am fearful of frost bite now.  
  
There is a cement stake in the ground of some sort by the side of the road and I quicken my pace to arrive next to it. I sit down with a groan , though I know this is very unwise , and pull my knees to my chest , wrapping my arms around them. I haven't done anything to deserve this…I know it…I lean my head back and close my eyes halfway , wondering if I should just sleep. Of course I shouldn't…that would be foolish…but so would wandering down this frozen road and killing off my energy all night.  
  
"Please let someone come…please…"I whisper to the woods surrounding the road and as I close my heavy eyelids , the last thing I see is a pair of headights as they glide down the road towards me.  
  
Hannibal Lecter was enjoying his night for the most part. He had managed to find a lovely little restaurant in Chicago that suited his taste and had spent his supper there. Though many of the people wandering down the streets had given him as little courtesy as they could , he hadn't found any need to have a 'special' lunch tommorrow , and had gotten back in his rented car to return to the little house he was renting out side of the city. As he made his way down one of the back roads , far from any of the towns or subburbs , Doctor Lecter's lights reflected off a bit of gold and he looked at it's source curiously. As he came closer , he saw it was a young woman laying at the side of the road and hit his breaks.  
  
She didn't move , he noticed , as he stopped suddenly by her and intead still sat there , lifeless. Hannibal got out of his car , noting the knife was still stored safely in his pocket , and crouched down at her side , raising an eyebrow. The girl appeared to be in her early twenties , african american , and not of a lower class. The gold was a pendent around her neck , showing Saint Christopher , and she had a simple jean jacket covering a sweater underneath. Doctor Lecter frowned , she was unconcious. He pushed a piece of her brown hair away from her cheek where it had fallen and pulled away at how cold she was. He rubbed his hands together briskly in the fridgid air and stood , walking to the back of his car. He popped the trunk and pulled a blanket out of it , pushing the hatch back down.  
  
"Well , little one , I dare not ask what trouble you've gotten yourself into now." He muttered , walking back over to her.  
  
Doctor Lecter scooped her up in the blanket and , pulling off a rather successful balancing act , lay her down on the backseat of his car. He striaghtened up , closed the door and climb back into the drivers seat. Hopefull she would stay asleep for the remainder of their long ride , but that she was also okay. Doctor Lecter flipped the heat on high and prepared to almost speed his way down the roads.  
  
Athena awoke later , laying in a bed. A warm bed , she concluded and raised her head to look. She was covered in a warm quilt , laying in a comfortable bed , in a blue nightgown. She looked around her startled and frightened , trying to comprehend it all. The room was dim , the rising sun outside casting a twilight of shadows over the room. It was small , but elegant , and frankly scared the 'begees' out of her. Footsteps out in the hallway jerked her from her thoughts and Athena stare at the door , scared past her wits now.  
  
The door opened and in stepped Hannibal Lecter , looking rather curious. He smiled pleasently at her and stepped in ,shutting the door. Athena froze and watched him move across the room , holding a syringe.  
  
"Good morning…You are fortunate that you had only minor frost bite last night. I took the liberty of getting rid of those damp , cold clothes of yours if you don't mind too much." He spoke levely  
  
"Who…are you?"Athena barely said , shaking slightly as she eyed the syringe.  
  
"You will find out soon , Miss. Right now I am your saviour , you were becoming rather ill out there. Had you been left in the cold all night , you would be dead. I assure you , I am only here to help you , and not to eat you as you have probably heard ," He said , eyes dancing slightly , "So please tell me your name."  
  
"Athena…Hendrix." She muttered , not even thinking.  
  
Hannibal nodded and stepped forward.  
  
"What are you going to do with that…sir…please , I really didn't want to have to inconvenience you or anything you do know…"Athena began  
  
"Oh no , Athena , The pleasure is mine." He said quietly and moved to her side , beginning to mvoe the syringe down to her arm.  
  
Her eyes widened and Athena jerked her arm over , trying to get up when she realized…her right foot and hand had been attachet to opposite sides of the bed. She jerked at her hand and doctor Lecter's came down on her free arm , pushing it down into the bed.  
  
"Athena , please , "He mumbed calmly , giving her a stern look , "Cooperate."  
  
She hissed as the syringe stuck into her arm and doctor Lecter fluidly finnished the job , laying it down at her bedside table. He began to move around the room , which Athena could no longer clearly see , and noises were heard. She groaned slightly and closed her eyes , trying to still her aching head and body. She felt as if the room were spinning.  
  
And suddenly the spinning stopped. Athena willed her eyes to open again and Doctor Lecter was giving her a kind , sympathetic look as he unbound her hand and foot.  
  
"I appoligize , Miss Athena , but I had to make sure you wouldn't run off on me. I am Doctor Hannibal Lecter , I'm sure you've heard of me?"  
  
Her eyes widened , of course she had heard about him…The infamous Hannibal the Cannibal…The interview they had done on local Chicago news with Clarice Starling not two weeks ago. Her political science's class at the University were hot on the topic every day. Doctor Lecter smiled almost humorously and proceeded to pull up a chair by her table.  
  
"Yes , Miss Athena , I suppose you have. Athena the goddess of wisdom , yes?" He taunted, eyes dancing. "Tell me , what was such a WISE young girl doing out on that road so late , hmm?"  
  
She sighed , closing her eyes. Hannibal the Cannibal had currently drugged her up and was now giving her the same treatment her father would? Why had this night all gone so wrong?  
  
"Doctor Lecter…" Athena began , deciding to comply with his orders. If not , she supposed she would be considered rude , and already she had an idea what rudeness got her around this CHARMING little home. " , I don't suppose you'd like to listen to the rather stereotypical stories of a young girl , would you?"  
  
"Au contraire , I do."  
  
Athena thought  
  
"Doctor Lecter…I really don't think you have time to listen to this all."  
  
He smiled "Athena , my dear , you might as well should tell me now. It will be good to understand you in about a weeks worth of time , you understand."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because this Sunday we are going to have a special dinner , with a special guest , and an even better main course."  
  
She turned her head over to stare at him in fright , hoping he hadn't said what she thought he did or didn't mean it. Athena's breath caught in her throat and Hannibal laughed whole heartedly.  
  
A.N.: Okay…My first Hannibal fic and that sounded pretty strange. Anyway , read and review , and enjoy that odd little cliffie I have throw in…  
  
By the way , Thomas Harris owns everyone he's created , and I really don't thing Chicago belongs to anyone , so Athena is the only one left I own. 


	2. Uranus

"Not like that , little Athena , not like that!" he chuckled  
  
She breathed again , shaking her head slightly.  
  
"Now , Tell me of this little story." Hannibal smiled through his perfect teeth , and Athena sighed deeply.  
  
"Doctor Lecter , My boyfriend and I were coming home from his parents dinner last night , and he was angry with me. Thought I was 'cheating' on him or something equally stupid and immature ," She took this moment to roll her eyes dramatically and Lecter nodded , amused. "So we argued , he stopped by the side of the road around seven and shoved me out of the car by some little bridge. I suppose he was…"  
  
Hannibal nodded again , "Yes , that would explain that little twist on your ankle , yes?"  
  
Athena shrugged . "I suppose so , I just think he was rather drunk on wine or something…probably thought he could kill me , I don't know."  
  
Doctor Lecter listened patiently.  
  
"And noone is looking for you?"  
  
"No , My mother died of Lung Cancer , and My father seemed to think I drove her to smoking or something , he claims he hates me though he normally sends me something for christmas…a payment for a bill…et cetera."  
  
Hannibal nodded and watched her. Athena observed his face carefully , yet she could not clearly make out his expression. Her eye sight was blurry from whatever he had given her. She squinted her eyes towards the window , trying to see it , but gave in to the idea and close her eyes , laying back.  
  
"What DID you mean about your 'special' dinner , though?" She asked wearily , the fright not as strong now that she knew she wasn't on any menu. Yet.  
  
"I suppose you also know of Clarice Starling?" He asked calmly  
  
Athena nodded.  
  
"She will be out little guest of honour. And as for the main course…He will be taken care of this Saturday night. You know that I prefer things fresh , yes?"  
  
She shuddered slightly and Hannibal smiled.  
  
"Little Athena , you should get used to it. I find it in not only my best interests but yours that you will be with me for a long time now. Certainly if I let you go you would tell the police ,hmm?"  
  
Athena didn't gesture anything , just thought. The prospect of spending time with Hannibal Lecter sounded promising , educational , and if she thought about it , fun. Clarice starling only knew honestly even slightly what went on in his head….an honour It would be to spend this with him.  
  
"Well…I was studying phsycology along with everything else…"Athena muttered , letting her voice trail off.  
  
Lecter smiled "Smart girl. Well then , you're going to have to trust me in roder for me to trust you , Athena. This can be pleasant if you allow it. I look forward to having some company around…hopefully I will not have to cut your company short , hmm?" He warned  
  
Athena nodded , not wanting to be killed , and opened her eyes to see him stand.  
  
"Now , Athena , I appoligize for the drugs and that awful job of caining earlier but I'm afraid I can't take chances. I will need to go out to get a few things , and I would prefer it if I leave you here as you aren't quite well , yes?"  
  
"Doctor Lecter…"She began , watching as he picked up the two pairs of handcuffs again. "I will not try and run" She finished  
  
He shook his head and easily pulled her arms behind her back as her joints were no longer working correctly from his drug.  
  
"It's not as if I think you would have the strength to go find a phone , little one , but just to be safe this is a precaution I'm taking."  
  
The snap indicated the cuffs had tightened around her wrists and Athena sighed , flexing her shoulder blades a bit to become accustomed to the pull. The second pair attacked her ankle to the foot of the bed and Lecter gave her a slight smile , standing by the doorway.  
  
"Goodnight , Athena."  
  
He flipped the light switch and the room returned to a dim twilight. Athena turned onto her stomach and burryed her face into the pillow , taking a deep breath.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Athena."  
  
A voice roused her from her slumber along with a hand on her shoulder , turning her away from the pillow. She mumbled something incoherant and slowly opened her eyes. Athena gave a little start at the face of Hannibal Lecter , a reflex , and relaxed her tensed self up a bit , though his hand on her shoulder still frightened her.  
  
It was evening now and the room was illuminated brightly.  
  
"Good evening , Athena. I trust the medication ahs worn off , yes?"  
  
She nodded slowly , everything was in focus properly again and she had regained feeling , particularily in her shoulder blades bent un naturally and his tight rip on her shoulder. Hannibal let go and nodded back. Athena realized her ankly was free and watched him as he took her elbow.  
  
"Come on ,s it up."  
  
Athena did so with his help and Doctor Lecter unlocked the hand cuffs , setting them on the dresser. Athena's eyes followed his hand that still hover over them , he looked to them thoughtfully and picked both up , placing them instead in his pocket.  
  
"Can't be too safe , hmm?" Lecter winked at her , waving his wrist in the air which had a neat scar stitched over his thumb. Athena had just now noticed this , scolding herself for not remebering earlier. Doctor Lecter had chopped his own thumb off back on the chesapeake shore not long ago…she forgot. Athena nodded somewhat and He walked over to her closet , opening it up. Inside hung various clothing. Informal jeans , blouses , and normal shirts amongst a few formal dresses. Some shoes were stacked up along the sides and a few shopping bags lay at the bottom.  
  
"I took the liberty of shopping for you this afternoon. Clothing , shoes , and in the bags a few odds and ends. A few little necessities and stationary , notebooks. There won't be much to do , I warn you , so you may amuse yourself writing. You may write a few letters to this father of yours if you decide to , so long as I may review them before sending , yes?" He smiled  
  
When Athena didn't answer he gestured to a door at her left , to the desk , and then cabinet by the door.  
  
"Your bathroom is in there , you have a desk for whatever you wish , and that cabinet I bealive is empty except for a few books possibly. This is your living space for some time. You may wander the house , yes , but only during afternoons when I am around. If I leave the house , you WILL be administered drugs , I warn you , for a little while If we do not leave together , but once you earn my Trust , Little Athena ," He looked back over to her , giving her a long penetrating look before continuing. "There will be no need for these precautions."  
  
She kept her gaze level with his and Doctor Lecter suddenly smiled.  
  
"Excellent. Then we will have no problems getitng along , hmm? Of course , Saturday night , you may not exactly enjoy my activities so you will stay up here all evening. I do not want you to see just what will be happenning yet , I do not want to expose you to this all at such a tender age."  
  
Athena sighed and nodded.  
  
"Doctor , how long will I be here?"  
  
He took his own turn to sigh.  
  
"Athena , It was a lucky misfortune you came upon being found by me and not a drunken sex offender. You may prove to like this life."  
  
And that was all she got , because Hannibal took that moment to slip back out the door.  
  
Athena jumped up to turn the knob , and it was locked just as she thought. She leaned back away from it and looked at the mirror across the room , muttering to it darkly.  
  
"Well , this is FUN."  
  
  
  
Pearsal stepped out of his car Saturday night in his buisness suit looking rather annoyed as he pulled out his keys and started across the street towards his home. Upon arriving at the sidewalk , he began to jog up the steps to the front door and the first thing that he met was a pair of maroon eyes , glittering in the light reflecting off a blade…held to Pearsal's neck…  
  
A.N.: Yay , chapter two! And in one day! Please read and review as it is my first hannibal fic and simply I think it is rather odd…so give me your opinions! 


	3. Demeter

Athena sat at her desk , peering over the landscape thoughtfully. She was becoming accustomed to Doctor Lecter's ways of living and habits. He was rather quiet , and every morning liked to go out for a walk after breakfast in the dining room. Athena would sit and have breakfast with him in the mornings if she woke in time , and idle conversation was shared. Little by little , her fear melted away , but when he would surprise her she would normally tense up wide eyed once more , before coming to her senses.  
  
Doctor Lecter this morning had allowed Athena to sample a bit of wine and to go along his normal walk with him. It was winding path they took through the woods , and it was generally silent except for his occasional observations of the wildlife that so fluently covered the grounds. When they arrived home , Doctor Lecter had explained she would be in her room for the rest of the day and night ,a s he was going to retrieve the "dinner guests".  
  
So now she sat in front of the window , pen poised over her notebook which lay on her desk , watching the driveway that ran up to the house from the woods. Athena sighed , she was fearful about the murder. Someone would be killed tonight in this house…below her feet…and she would most likely be eating them. Not to mention , an infamous FBI agent would be attending the little "party". Athena looked away from the driveway down to walkway , lined with forget me nots. Doctor Lecter hadn't tried to make her his little servant , but he had requested she help plant the row of flowers a day ago. He said it would "remind Dear Clarice of their night on the Chesapeake."  
  
The flash of head lights made athena jerk her head around and the old car came up the driveway , halting in front of the house. She watched carefully as Doctor Lecter got out and elegantly walked around the car. He first pulled a frightened looking man out , letting the man stand in front of him so he could hold the knife to his throat properly. Athena crakced her window open just slightly ,trying not to be seen , and heard the sounds below…  
  
"Come along now , Clarice , and don't try anything , you understand. Agent Pearsall here just might loose his life in the process , hmm?" Hannibal taunted to the next figure.  
  
A woman stepped out of the car , looking shaken , and Athena saw it was Clarice Starling , dressed in the black gown from their last encounter. Athena frowned at Doctor Lecter…he was going to kill pearsall anyway , why tell starling that? Starling nodded and walked forward to the front door. Doctor Lecter smiled  
  
"Excellent"  
  
And directed Pearsall towards the door as well. They dissapeared from her line of vision and Athena sighed deeply , hearing the front door close. Shuffling of feet along with muffled voices was heard downstairs and Athena coruched down on the floor , listening to the click of hand cuffs in the dining room below her. Someone had been chained down…she had a strong suspicion it was Clarice Starling.  
  
"Come now , Agent Pearsall , we have work to do in the kitchens…" Was the last muffled voice she heard before Clarice Starling gasping loudly as if she had never thought of it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Clarice had been pulled off the street from her jogging , forced to wear this horrid little dress again , and was now sitting in the Cannibal's dining roomw aiting for the first course which no doubtedly included her old boss. Oh , WONDERFUL , she thought darkly. As pearsall was led into the kitchen , Clarice stare after with tearful eyes. She couldn't stand this…it was too much. The kitchen door shut and immediately Starling closed her eyes and halted her breathing as she heard a slamming noise and the slice of a knife. Pearsall screamed , and a tear was shared between both the young woman downstairs , and Athena waiting upstairs in her bedroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
A few minutes later , Doctor Lecter knocked on Athena's door and she stood , walking shakily to the door.  
  
"Athena ," he said from the outside , "I have begun our meal. Will you get dressed and come down and help me with the soup , hmm? I may need a taste tester."  
  
"Yes…Doctor Lecter." She replied shakily.  
  
Hannibal walked back down the hallway and stairs to the dining room and began to talk with Clarice , As Athena wandered over to her closet. She decided on a dark blue dress Doctor Lecter had purchased for her and pulled on a pair of sandals. Athena sighed , looking at her reflection in the mirror and brushed her thick hair out , pushing it behind her ears. Did he unlock the door? She wondered. Athena walked over and turned the handle , it opened. She stepped out into the dim hallway and closed the door , walking down it carefully. Athena made her way down the stairs and at the bottom , walking into the Dining Room.  
  
Clarice Starling , a tear still unwiped from the side of her cheek , looked up at her with a confused look.  
  
Athena nodded once to her in greeting and the kitchen door swung open. Doctor Lecter walked out and smiled at them.  
  
"Ah , Clarice. You haven't met Athena , have you? Clarice , this is Athena. She is staying with me. Athena , this is Agent Starling , I told you she would be attending."  
  
Athena didn't nod or shake her head , she showed no expression and neither did Clarice , who obviously was confused.  
  
"Now , Athena , you will assist me in supper , won't you?" The doctor asked pleasently , then caught Clarice's look. "Agent Starling , I assure you Athena here has done nothing illegal."  
  
Clarice just watched Athena who looked back and Doctor Lecter gestured to the kitchen door. Athena followed him in and Clarice frowned at the door thoughtfully.  
  
"Please par no attention to that , Athena , your eyes need not lay on such a foul creature." Hannibal muttered. His hand at the side of her head moved her glance from Pearsall who lay on the counter , dead indeed . before she could see. Hannibal moved his hand down to her shoulder in a fatherly embrace and lead her over to the counter where various karrots and some potatoes lay by the cutting board and a knife.  
  
"Please chop these up for me , Athena , I must tend to our main course."  
  
She nodded , taking the knife into her fingers cautiously and Doctor Lecter smiled , turning away to Pearsall. Athena's thoughts ran wild. He had given her a knife…a very sharp knife…and not even began to worry. She frowned and placed a karrot on the cutting board , beginning to chop it up carefully. Of course she wasn't going to try and stab him…but it was the whole principle of it that bothered her.  
  
A few minutes later , Athena mumbled an "ow" under her breath and quickly grasped her finger , which had been cut at the end as the kife slipped. Doctor Lecter turned around from the soup he was tending to and approached her from behind.  
  
"Ah , Athena , what have you done?" He asked  
  
She shook her head and turned around.  
  
"I just cut my finger Doctor , It's nothing , really."  
  
He took her wrist and lead her over to the sink , wetting a tea towel and wiping the blood that had fallen on her hand.  
  
"Doctor Lecter , this isn't necessary , please." Athena insisted.  
  
He shook his head and dabbed at the finger a bit. She frowned and knew what was going to happen before it even did. Doctor Lecter , forgetting anything , raised her finger to his lips and sucked on the blood calmly. Athena gasped and tried to pull her hand away , his teeth soon grazing over the cut.  
  
"Doctor Lecter…!" she gasped , backing away heavily into the counter. Athena managed to pull her finger away as he bit into the cut and Doctor Lecter returned to his senses. He mentally shook himself and looked at her. Athena was looking very frightened , a tear of the scare on her cheek. Doctor Lecter sighed deeply and released his tight grip on her wrist , flicking the tear away with his thumb.  
  
"I'm sorry Athena." He said , looking a bit tousseled that he had done that. "You may go back to the table…our food will be done shortly."  
  
She nodded and scurryed off back out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dinner wore on silently , and Doctor Lecter eventually spoke.  
  
"Athena , you may return to your room. Now that we are done eating , Clarice and I have some buisness to attend to. Are you alright with this?"  
  
She nodded and stood from the table.  
  
"Yes , Doctor Lecter. Good evening to you both." Athena said quietly and ducked out of the dining room.  
  
"Now , Clarice…" Hannibal began.  
  
"Doctor Lecter , who is that girl?" She interrupted him.  
  
"Clarice , that is not the matter of buisness right now , is it? Please listen , it is rude to interrupt."  
  
She nodded  
  
"Clarice , I know back on the lake you said to me 'not in a thousand years' and Agent Starling I would wait a Thousand Years. But I would like it to be shorter. Clarice , Tell me , have you had a change of heart yet? Or are you still slaving over that bureu of yours? Have you realized there is nothing but pain there for you? Clarice , surely you must of realized that…"  
  
But he was interrupted by her level speaking.  
  
"Doctor Lecter , are you asking me to stay with you? To stay with you in this wretched life?"  
  
Hannibal nodded  
  
"Yes , Clarice. That is exactly what I am asking."  
  
She sighed and looked away to the kitchen door before looking back to him.  
  
"Hannibal…"  
  
A.N.: Ah…another cliffie! Read and review , mon amis! 


	4. Proserpine

She was interrupted by her own hearing , as the sounds of sirens filled the air. Hanibal quirked an eyebrow and gave Clarice an odd look.  
  
"Agent Starling , you didn't happen to contact the local police in any way , did you?"  
  
She shook her head , looking alarmed.  
  
"No , I've been cuffed to this wretched chair the whole time."  
  
Hannibal sighed , hand on his chin in thought for a moment.  
  
"Well then , my plans are now interrupted." He stood from the table and swiftly walked around , undoing her hands.  
  
"Come , Clarice." He said , motioning to the door and walking through to the hallway. Clarice reluctantly followed and Hannibal's voice boomed up the stairs.  
  
"Athena , come down here , we've got to leave!"  
  
Athena , as if waiting for him to shout , came prancing down the stairs at top speed. Obviously , she didn't want to be taken away by the police or had Hannibal locked up at the moment. He was growing on her , she concluded.  
  
"Alright , Girls , come on now." He sighed somewhat sadly , heading for the back door as the sirens became more evident. Hannibal grabbed Clarice's hand and pulled her with him.  
  
"Doctor , " She insisted "I never told you if I would come or not!"  
  
He halted to turn his eyes on her thoughtfully , and Athena glanced at the front door nervously as she waited.  
  
"Well?" Hannibal asked  
  
Clarice frowned , composed herself , and nodded "Yes."  
  
He broke into a charming smile and took her hand again. "Come then , Clarice , this would bea much happier and greater celebrated moment if it weren't for the police at our end."  
  
The group staggered out the back door , Hannibal regaining his normal sense of balance and grace as he climbed into the drivers seat , and Clarice took the passenger. Athena hopped into the back and not the second she shut her door did Hannibal start the car and pull it out of the garage quickly. Instead of the normal road , where the blue flashing lights were becoming visible , he sped down the gravel garden path , which led to who knows where at the moment.  
  
Clarice had pulled on her seat belt and was now gripping the side of the car as they flew down the road without headlights , though Doctor Lecter seemed to know where he was going , and Athena just held on the the seat as they hit a hole , almost throwing her up to the ceiling. She rubed her head and cursed softly under her breath , trying to find her seat belt.  
  
"Hannibal…you're going to get us killed!" Clarice hissed at him as they almost flew into a tree but soon came out on level pavement.  
  
"Clarice , I know what I'm doing." He sighed and flipped the head lights on. "We will take a bit of a twisted path to throw them off course , and then of course we will find a place of rest for the night. We must find where we will be tommorrow. I was not planning on having to suddenly evacuate the home. "  
  
Conversation died , and fifteen minutes later , as athena was beginning to calm down to her normal heart rate again , Doctor Lecters voice broke the comforting silence.  
  
"Athena…noone up here called those police. You were the only one up stairs , and the only phone is upstairs." He said quietly , peering at her from the rear view mirror.  
  
She shook her head. "Doctor Lecter , I didn't call those police , honestly! I don't know how they knew you were there…if that man didn't call…and she didn't call…" Athena trailed off  
  
Clarice sighed. "I do not know how they dound out about anything. I did not call them , I was out for an innocent little jog , not stake out." She remarked bitterly and continued "Pearsall , as you told me doctor , was just arriving from work. Perhaps a neighbour told?"  
  
Hannibal shook his head. "No , there is someone out there who knows who we are and where we were…but I do not know who that person is or how they found out…"  
  
He turned onto a deserted highway and flipped off the head lights again , occasionally an over head street light casting an orangish glow over the car's occupants.  
  
"But whoever they are , will not last very long." He finished  
  
Athena looked up at his face in the rear view mirror. It was the perfect picture of calmness yet there was a hint of anger and frustration in it. She took a deep breath and lay her head against the glass of the window , closing her eyes.  
  
"Don't do that if you're going to sleep." Clarice's voice muttered as she turned around to look at Athena , "You might get shot , you realize."  
  
Hannibal looked to Clarice and smiled somewhat. Athena nodded and lay down across the seat.  
  
"Thank you." She replied  
  
Clarice nodded and looked back around at Hannibal who was still smiling at her.  
  
"I'm glad you decided…"Was all Athena heard before falling completely asleep.  
  
  
  
"To come along , Clarice. It's been too long since I last saw you. Did you enjoy your letters?" Hannibal asked  
  
She looked away , not bealiving what she was doing. "Hannibal , I'm currently running away from the FBI and all of the govetment , so I can be hunted by it by morning. This isn't the time to ask such things."  
  
"Au contraire , Clarice , it is. Never a better time considering our situation. You had all of five seconds to think about your decision…so obviously it was already decided. Have you been thinking about it? About me? Trying to decide ahead of time if I and this life are worth sacrificing your carreer as an agent for? Or do you want that life back so soon , Clarice? I can give it back , Easily." He insisted.  
  
She sighed "Hannibal , I have been thinking about it since our last meeting…at the lake house. I wondered if I made the right decision…right after the Lake House they gave me false pity , and then after Krendler went in the ground began accusing me of his death…it hurts , Hannibal…" Clarice looked back to him , "To devote so much of your life and put so much sweat and blood into something just to be told it's not good enough. That it would never be good enough. And to be mentally attacked just by the looks people give you every time you do something good…or correct…" Her voice broke slightly as the tears began to course again , and she turned her eyes on the road to help bite them back. " I just don't know what I am achtually leaving behind…there was nothing there…and instead of being grateful that's what scares me!"  
  
Hannibal sighed deeply after listening patiently to her speech. He moved his hand over hers gently , the thumb re–attached massaging the top of her hand in a calming gesture.  
  
"Clarice , it was a very cruel and wrong thing they have done , but you must set that aside now. The world can be your comfort for now on , Clarice , there is much more to be offered than your bureu."  
  
She nodded and moved her hand over to grasp his.  
  
"I know , Doctor Lecter…Do I cry of sadness or of joy?" Clarice asked quietly , her tears stopping now that she had said what she needed.  
  
"Ah , Clarice…I do not see it is crying. I see it as a release…A truth revealed to the world. You are Clarice , and you are human. You are not the stoic Agent Starling that is so oftenly flashed over newspapers and tabloids , you are real and not a paper image the FBI uses to cover their mistakes and flaunt their mindless victories."  
  
The conversation ceased with the understanding passed between them and Hannibal gave her hand a gentle squeeze in reply to the un said words that passed between them. As they neared a sign stating "Welcome to Indianna" some time later , Hannibal frowned upon it.  
  
"Go ahead and Sleep , Clarice , we have a long Drive ahead of us."  
  
A.N.: Well , This one was somewhat shorted but I think it turned out pretty well , yes? Let me know what you think , please!And thanks so much to the reviewers who have already done just that…reviewed! 


	5. Hermes

When Doctor Lecter pulled into the very cheap motel early morning , around four thirty , he was careful not to wake the women up. He gave Clarice a curious look before pulling the keys out of the ignition , laying them in his pocket , and carefully getting out. Clarice , he saw , gave a little jolt when he shut the door but she lay still , so Hannibal continued across the dark parking lot to a dimly lit lobby.  
  
He came back holding a room key with an obvious scowl of distaste , which only worsened when he opened the door to their room. Decorated in puke blues and light yellows , it looked rather un comfortable and cheap.  
  
"Fine , then let the bloody games begin." Hannibal muttered , slightly annoyed at their accomidations , and walked back out down to the car. First he awoke Athena.  
  
"Athena," Doctor Lecter coaxed into her ear , shaking her shoulder lightly. ",We've stopped , wake up."  
  
She groaned and opened her eyes , sitting up and massaging her neck which had been bent akwardly along the course of the ride.  
  
"We're up in '3b' , Go on and take your pick of a bed. I'll wake Clarice." He said , not nearly as taunting or dealing with things playfull like normally. The whole situation seemed to of angered Doctor Lecter , who was sure he had finally planned a perfect place where the police would not interfere.  
  
Athena nodded and he moved over to let her slip out of the car.  
  
"Goodnight" She muttered tiredly , beginning down the little cement walkway to their door.  
  
Hannibal sighed and shut her door , locking it. He walked over to Clarice and opened the door she was semi leaning on. When Clarice jolted awake from the sudden loss of dor at her side , she sat back up , startled , and stare at Doctor Lecter , immediately moving her hand to her thigh where a gun would normally be kept.  
  
"Oh…Doctor Lecter…"Clarice muttered , clearly now realizing what was going on.  
  
"Clarice , I beg of you , Call me Hannibal." He sugggested , taking her elbow to help her from the car.  
  
The doors shut and locked , they made their way down towards the room in silence , his grip firm on her arm. Clarice wiggled her arm a bit uncomfortably and his hand let up just slightly. They arrived at the room , and Clarice was first in of course , followed by Hannibal who used all three locks that came with the door.Clarice stare around her in obvious dissaproval of their accomidations and Hannibal nodded.  
  
"I know , Clarice , not my choice either."  
  
He looked over to the bed at the far right and saw Athena laying over it on top of the covers , already asleep.  
  
"Well , you may as well go , as you put it , 'freshen' up in the bathroom , Clarice. We are going to have to find a rather odd way of aquiring clothes , unless you think it smart for any one of us to step inside a store now."  
  
"What about her?"Clarice suggested , gesturing to Athena.  
  
"Her name is Athena , Clarice , and yes , I suppose she could carry that out. I have my suspicions about her , you well know , though I used to about you as well." He smiled lightly at Clarice who sighed.  
  
"Just don't hurt her , Hannibal , I wouldn't be able to bear any of it. Pearsall and Krendler are one thing , but killing a young irl is another."  
  
He nodded  
  
"On my honour , Clarice."  
  
She frowned and walked over to the second bed , pulling back a blanket.  
  
"So...How are we going to do this?" Clarice asked , her voice slightly shaken again like at the beginning of their little meeting.  
  
"Ah…"Hannibal smiled again "This IS rather strange , isn't it? Well , if you'd like to sleep over there with Athena , you may. Or you can sleep over here , two choices which are given."  
  
She shook her head at him and finnished pulling back the pile of sheets and blankets , convinced they put so many over the beds to make them LOOK comfortable.  
  
"Alright." Clarice muttered , laying down. Hannibal walked over and did the same to his side of the bed , sitting down with a ironic wince.  
  
"You are right , not very comfortable at all , is it?" He suggested , laying back with her head turned towards the door. Clarice quirked an eyebrow , observing his shoes still on his feet and his dislike to using any blankets. The man of manners didn't seem to be following them , she thought.  
  
"Not planning on sleeping , Doctor?" She asked  
  
He shook his head , reaching up to snap off the lamp , located next to his bed.  
  
"No , then we would have a blind spot to the police , wouldn't we."  
  
"You have to sleep sometime though , yes?" Clarice asked  
  
"Yes , sometime." Hannibal said , turning over , he pulled the blanket over Clarice and gave her cheek a few light strokes."Goodnight , Clarice."  
  
She suppressed a shiver , clearly un accustomed to his touch , or rather a kind one , and closed her eyes , the relaxing pattern lulling her to sleep.  
  
"Goodnight , Hannibal."  
  
  
  
  
  
When she awoke , around eleven thirty a.m. , Doctor Lecter had fallen asleep through the night , the back of his hand still poised on her cheek. Clarice smiled and , though she would prefer to lay there , reached up to remove the hand. She turned onto her back and Athena walked out of the bathroom , oblivious to Clarice. She walked over to her bed , hair wet for obviously she had showered , and sat down , pulling on her shoes.  
  
"Where are you going?" Clarice asked her suddenly.  
  
Athena jumped and jerked her head up to Clarice , thinking she was asleep.  
  
"Nowhere , I'm just putting my shoes on , is that wrong?" She asked , showing Clarice as much , or as little , respect as she had shown. Clarice sighed and sat up.  
  
"I'd suggest a walk , but I don't think Hannibal would enjoy it if we both took off , hmm?" Clarice muttered , standing from bed.  
  
Athena didn't answer and watched as Clarice walked over to the little T.V. , turning in on and switching the volume down low so they had to crane their ears to hear it. After a few of the normal stories noone was really interested in so came the next…  
  
"…Thank you , Samantha , I'm sure the animal hospital will benefit. But as for more challenging news , Last night in the washington D.C. area Clarice Starling , a special agent of the F.B.I. , was kidnapped by , the number one suspect , Hannibal Lecter."  
  
The screen flashed to show a rather blurry photo of the Agent at a press conference some time back.  
  
"Special Agent Starling was seen jogging down her neighbourhood around nine thirty. A worried neighbour watched a black car follow after the agent , described as 'expensive and completely posh' and a brief heated conversation between the driver and Starling. Our observer says , I quote , 'I thought it was just another man trying to pick Clarice up for a date , she gets that a lot , inclusing from me…but when she didn't come back a half hour later I got worried and called the local police.' The informer wishes for his name not to be mentioned , but states he is 'severely worried for her safety along with the rest of the neighbourhood' . The F.B.I. has been searching for the missing Agent since this morning , rather than waiting , as they bealive this is involved with Doctor hannibal Lecter…"  
  
A new video was seen , from earlier in the morning with An unknown represenative standing in the press Conference room. Camera flashed went off , and he was careful to keep his voice staedy amidst the sea of hungry reporters.  
  
"This morning we began our search for the illfated Agent Starling , whom had previously been re-assigned to the Hannibal Lecter case. We bealive that Lecter , obviously glad to see the object of his affection back in the hotspot…"  
  
At this point Clarice launched over and shook Hannibal awake quickly.  
  
"Hannibal!" She hissed as he woke quickly , being pushed up to face the T.V.  
  
"…could not control the animal urge in him to invite Starling over for a little 'dinner date' as he would put it. We rushed off to a house , which location can not be disclosed , that we were told of by an anonomous tip , and caught the remenants of their meal." The nervous agent took a deep breath before continuing. " Whatever that was left of the body of one of our directors , finger prints , and a rather hurriedly escaped dinner table is all we have gotten. We bealive Lecter escaped with Starling , and possibly one other , as he saw us approaching."  
  
Questions began to flow in to the Agent , who began to explain that they had found remenants of another woman there at the time , but Calrice and the others had tuned it out.  
  
Hannibal glare calmly at the television , well aware that both Athena and Clarice were looking at him , and sighed rather annoyedly.  
  
"Well , " he began , standing "Let's get going. We have a long ways to travel in one day. And much to do. We need passports , plain tickets , and a little money while we're at it. These credit cards only go so far."  
  
They nodded and stood , moving deftly towards the door. Hannibal took Athena's arm , giving Clarice a warning look , and walked out with Athena , Clarice trailing behind. They moved down to the car , athena looking troubled as was Clarice and Hannibal angry , as a few residents gave them a few curious looks.  
  
Hannibal turned them away with a glare , well aware of how obvious he was probably being , and unlocked the car as they climbed in. Noone noticed that as Hannibal pulled the car out of the motel parking lot , his mind focussed on stealing a new car by the end of the day , the little beat up greyish one follow suit. Always staying one car behind Lecter's , and careful to follow every random turn Doctor Lecter did , the little grey car never strayed from the path. Like a mother hen and her chick , through out the day they never seperated nor stopped until Hannibal did so at a small , rural mall in Ohio. 


	6. Hades

Athena walked what she hoped was casually from store to store , an occasional shake of her hands or leg was the only nervousness she showed. She hated being to nervous all the time , just a little shopping trip (in which she wasn't even stealing anything!) was wrecking her nerves. The shopping bags she carried were for each person. Pants and shirts for Doctor Lecter along with a pair of shoes (this had been a more interesting endeavor. The sales man couldn't quite understand what she was trying to accomplish , thena gain , neither could Athena.) , Pants , skirts , and some shirts for Clarice along with a pair of tennis shoes , and now Athena was shopping for herself. She had a few pairs of jeans and shirts , but Doctor Lecter expressed the need for running shoes and some formal clothing , so she was looking.  
  
After purchasing a pair of shoes , Athena started across the outlets to a store that looked well enough to buy something formal , when a hand swiftly jerked out to meet her elbow. She froze and looked at her captor wide eyed. It was a tall , pale skinned and gangly young man. Athena , being somewhat short , was at a bit of a dis advantage as he mumbled to her.  
  
"Don't say a WORD."  
  
She mumbled a silent protest and tried to pull away as she came to her senses. The man rolled his eyes and pull her down the sidewalk.  
  
"Come on , little girl , I have money waiting for me."  
  
Athena was thankful as the (obviously stupid) man didn't notice the passing secuirty guard watching them and she suddenly screamed "rape" , pulling away from the man who now looked confused. The security guard ran for the man , clearly glad to have something happen. Athena watched as the guard slammed the man against the wall like some sort of action movie , clearly overly happy about the whole deal , and she watched the man's wallet fall to the ground as she prepared to run.  
  
"Well , might as well make it a good thing." Athena muttered , grabbing at the wallet. She then took off through the crowd of spectators.  
  
She rounded a corner , almost loosing one of her bags , and took off through the parking lot. A car howled their horn at her and Athena ran over to the one containing Doctor Lecter and Clarice. They looked at her oddly as she jumped into the car , threw the bags across the back seat , and tossed the wallet up front.  
  
"Some guy tried to attack me , Said crap about money , and dropped his bloody wallet when the security guard grabbed him. Now , since I got your junk , can we PLEASE get out of here?!" Athena demanaded in one large breath.  
  
Clarice had began fishing through the wallet quickly and Doctor Lecter had backed out , driving calmly back onto the interstate.  
  
"Well , I suppose this man was probably our little tipper , hmm? Clarice , is there any identification in there?"  
  
She shrugged slightly "Any smart person wouldn't carry identification doing anything like that…" she began , then smiled. "Well , he was dumb. Jeffrey Glen Bronsen. And he's just twenty…three."  
  
Hannibal nodded , then name not registering anything in his mind.  
  
"Must just be looking for the money , as you said , Athena. Well , we'll just have to get back to him then , won't we? Next time we're in the U.S. I suppose."  
  
Clarice gave him an odd look , still shifting through his credit cards and various pieces.  
  
"We're leaving the country?"  
  
"Of course , Clarice. You can't expect us to stay here , can you? The United States has far too many walls and barriers keeping us in place. Like birds , we must stretch our wings to be free…little Starling." Hannibal teased , smiling lightly to himself.  
  
Clarice sighed and shook her head , closing the wallet.  
  
"Do you have our identities ready? Passports?" Athena asked from her back seat  
  
"Yes , Athena , all except Clarice's. Our's have been ready for a few days , but we need to get one for you , Clarice. And You're going to have to do something with that hair of yours." Hannibal gave Clarice a slight grin , and she frowned.  
  
"What type of something?"  
  
"Ah…something , Clarice."  
  
  
  
Athena smiled from her perch on the end of the bed as she watched Clarice walk out of the bathroom with Doctor Lecter. She was dressed casually , her makeup had darkened her skin somewhat , and the more noticeable feature was her hair. Or perhaps the color. Jet black.  
  
Clarice didn't look pleased , and Doctor Lecter was grinning.  
  
"You do know how much I enjoyed the red , don't you? This is only temporary , you know." Hannibal explained.  
  
Clarice nodded "Yes…but it REALLY is not funny."  
  
"Clarice , It isn't funny…It's just…different , is that right?" Athena suggested  
  
Hannibal smiled to her and nodded. "Perfectly. Athena , go ahead and get your shower and whatnot. We are going to go get her the passport picture taken."  
  
The pair retreated and Doctor Lecter froze upon reaching the knob , turning with his hand still upon it.  
  
"And Athena , " He began , giving her a long look , "Be wise."  
  
And before she could say anything , they were gone. Athena sighed and stood from her bed , gathering some clothes up before walking into the small bathroom. This afternoon they were to be on a coach flight to paris , Doctor Lecter , using the glorious features of the internet , had pre- rented them a little flatt and was looking forward to seeing the city again.  
  
Athen hoped she would be able to explore the city alone , without Doctor Lecter clinging onto her elbow. She HAD to go shopping the other day alone , and in view of what had happenned , Athena wasn't sure why Doctor Lecter had left her at the hotel alone. She got dressed and frowned at her footwear , a pair of boot like shoes that she had been wearing the night they left the home , but decided to put up with it.  
  
Athena sat down at the desk and watched the television expectantly , watching the news repeat itself constantly. She quickly grew bored , only watching long enough for a short review of the Lecter issue run again before changing the channel on to a rather obnoxious music channel. The sounds of rock videos filled the hotel room , and Athena smiled. Doctor Lecter would of killed her right then for the selection…  
  
  
  
"Aww , And is this your daughter?" The clerk almost squeeled as Hannibal , Clarice , and Athena attempted to get through the airport to their gate. They stood at the ticket counter , retreiving their boarding passes.  
  
Athena quirked an eyebrow , looking very alarmed but both humoured that , she being a african american teenager AND in the company of two adults who looked not even remotely like each other or her , would be getting this type of treatment. Clarice looked severely annoyed by the perkiness displayed before her , and Hannibal was sure she was about to snap something out to the poor woman so he cut in pleasently.  
  
"Yes , We look terribly alike , don't we?" He smiled , showing his perfectly small teeth and wrapping an arm around Athena's shoulders. Athena tried not to laugh at how terribly sarcastic he was being , and Hannibal reached out to take the boarding passes , wheeling Athena around so the trio continued down the corridor towards a sign pointing to "A16"  
  
Athena wiggled out of his embrace and Clarice laughed lightly.  
  
"Well…it's not everyday that happens." She smiled  
  
Hannibal smiled back and grasped her hand.  
  
"It's good to ehar you laugh again , Clarice."  
  
Athena sighed , watching them , and looked around her. She had been very paranoid before the woman's rather off comment , and it had melted away but way returning slowly. At any moment she felt like someone would reach out and grab her shoulder or something…whisper her name…and then she'd completely loose it.  
  
They neared their gate , and Athena was becoming very apprehensive as she spotted the security they must go through first. She tightened up her muscles and Hannibal dropped his arm around Clarice's waist as they came to the gate.  
  
The three dropped their metal items into the basket and put the bags on the conveyor belt . As they walked through , displaying their passports , one of the Security Guards stopped at Clarice.  
  
Hannibal and athena stood on the toher side watching curiously as the Guard interrogated her , eyes frequently flicking from the passport to her face. Finally , he muttered a last something and took her elbow politely. Clarice called to Hannibal and Athena , and they followed her and the guard towards a door at the other end of the corridor. A knot twisted itself into the bottom of Athena's stomach. 


	7. Apollo at Last

Hannibal's face remained the utmost image of calm as they slipped through the door behind Clarice and the security guard , his hand on Athena's back. Athena was becoming very shaky and very nervous with it all by now , but she tried to remain looking confused though she noticed a small look of anger creeping over hannibal's face.  
  
They were led down a dreadfully long hallway and finally in to one of the plain white , heavy doors. The Guard had all the while rattled into his mobile endlessly , and now they saw two more guards standing there. These were standing behind a little table , a window into an unlit screening room behind them.  
  
"Good day , I am Detective Brokaw , this is Detective Johnson , we noticed , ma'am that on your identification you have a certain resemblence." The one of the right said confidently , eyes roving over Clarice.  
  
Hannibal noticed this and gave him a cold , fierce glare so that Athena though he would just go right out and turn the detective into an early supper. She realized this and , thinking quickly , moved Hannibal's arm off her back , grasping it and staring up at his face with a look of shock.  
  
"A resemblance? Who do you think I…" Clarice began but was distracted as Athena began her own speech to Hannibal.  
  
"Papa , they aren't going to take mother , are they? We won't have to miss out flight , will we? How will we get home in time for easter?" She trailed off something , holding his elbow as if grieving.  
  
Hannibal's eyes softened as he realized not only what he was doing but what she was , and the three others in the room looked at them in curiousity.  
  
"We won't miss our flight , Athena , don't worry. These men won't keep us from our plane , we haven't done anything I don't bealive…" Hannibal looked up to the detectives with an unreadable look.  
  
"Well , sir , I'm sorry to keep you from your plans but we have to place you all under arrest , except for your daughter there." The other detective said. They both removed a pair of handcuffs from their belt and the other Guard moved behind Hannibal , holding his arm.  
  
"On what charges , officer?" Clarice asked calmly.  
  
"We can't say , miss." The one who brought them here said and managed to clip one handcuff around her wrist before Hannibal seemed to decide it was a good time to stop playing games.  
  
"Okie dokie." He sighed , swiftly hitting down the guard at his arm with the calculated punch.  
  
"Hey!" shouted one of them and moved to restrain him as athena jumped back against the wall for cover.  
  
The pandemonium soon unfolded before her eyes , and later it would be quite amusing to her the look on Clarice's face at the sight of it all. She was watching quietly , only stopping to occasionally shift over to another side of the short lived battle , but she looked between amused and disapproving.  
  
"Now…Clarice , I clearly underestimated these rather brute men , yes?" Hannibal sighed , looking over the three men who lay on their backs in a neat row. Clarice closed her eyes and took a deep breath , releasing it as she felt Hannibal take her hand.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked into his. Beginning to say something , she was cut short by her own mind. Looking across the small , cold room she saw Athena perched by one of the men with their radio to her ear. She was frowning in thought , suddenly looking up to Clarice.  
  
"The pilots are phoning in to the control tower , our flight Is leaving in five minutes."  
  
Hannibal smiled at her lightly , pleased with her , and as he grasped Clarice's hand started for the door.  
  
"Well then , Girls , we must catch out flight. We're through security , they just don't know it." He put his hand on the back of Athena's shoulder to steer her out and they continued down the hall.  
  
Hannibal nodded to a nervous looking guard in greeting as they walked towards the door , and out. There , the bags waited by the door and he smiled wider.  
  
Clarice was muttering about flimsy security as she gathered up her bag , and they moved through the crowds in a rush. Hannibal more than once had to refrain from giving a few commuters a lesson in good manners , and emerging from the other end they saw their gate. The Attendant was beginning to shut the air gate door.  
  
Clarice panicked with athena , and they hurried forward , occasionally one would shout under their breath to the woman. Just as she was locking it , the two arrived weilding boarding passes as Hannibal continued at a liesurely pace behind.  
  
"We have…" Athena caught her breath , "Tickets for this flight…"  
  
Clarice interrupted her in impatience , trusting both of their boarding passes towards the woman and turning to grab for Hannibal's , but she quickly reconsidered and widened her eyes , looking back to the attendant.  
  
Hannibal raised an eyebrow , smiling lightly in amusement before directing his attention to the woman as well. She gave them a rather bright but tired smile and looked over the passes , beginning to unlock the door as if she got it all the time.  
  
"No problem , folks."  
  
Clarice and Athena stepped through , nodding appoligies , and Hannibal stopped to give the attendant a kind welcome before continuing on.  
  
When they arrived , the cabin was pressurizing and most of the pasengers had finaly settled down , so when three people came clambering through the narrow coach aisle-way looking for their seats , noone appreciated it. Yet after much trial and error , the threesome was as last forced into seats. Rather bad ones as well.  
  
Hannibal was situated next to the emergency exit in the very back of the plane , Athena at his side , and Clarice had been forced next to two young children a few rows ahead in the three chaired seating.  
  
She looked back to them with a nervous glance as the final preparations were made and flight attendants finished the brief safety video that had been playing over head. Hannibal returned her glance with a somewhat inclined head and she smiled nervously , turning back around. Athena frowned between them and turned to Hannibal as they plane began its taxi down the runways.  
  
"Hannibal…Would you like me to switch seats with Clarice once we're in the air?"  
  
He looked down at her and smiled kindly.  
  
"It would be evry kind of you , Athena."  
  
She nodded and sighed as they gathered speed , and she suspected they were heading to take off.  
  
"Alright , Doctor , I will."  
  
  
  
7 hours later , the normal sense of impatience that was expected on an eleven hour flight was still strong and though all was quiet except for the occasional banging ofa alvatory door or cough of a fellow passenger , ear drums screamed in self protest and the white sound they were subject to was becoming louder and louder by the second.  
  
Athena sat in her chair trying to be patient as she watched the T.V. ahead show a rather boring news show on football. (A.N.: Soccer if you're american , I guess.) She stole a glance back to Hannibal and Clarice and smiled lightly.  
  
Clarice had her head resting on his shoulder and Hannibal had his eyes closed , though Athena didn't think he would sleep on a flight at this time. It was sweet , she reflected , that they had bonded together so quickly.  
  
Athena turned back to the football and sighed , wishing she owned a pair of headphones to listen to the stations in her arm rest. You could of borrowed one , she told herself darkly , but you didn't think this would be such a long and boring flight from hell.  
  
Smirking at her own thoughts , She leaned back and attempted to relax when a hand brushed at one of her deep brown curls. Athena jerked her head over just in time to see the pale hand before it slid into the sleeve of a rather cheep windbreaker. Her eyes froze on the hand before sliding up the plasticed arm to the face.  
  
A Tall , gangly young man with strings of medium length dark brown hair coming voer his ears. He wore a look of both amusement and sincerity.  
  
"Athena , " He almost hissed and the voice sent waves of recognition through her brain. This was the one who had attempted to kidnap her. "Maybe I won't be sastisfied with money…maybe I want to get rid of Lecter and take you , hmm?"  
  
She opened her mouth to shout something…maybe a cry for help? But how idiotic would that be? Small confined spaces , no law enforcement around unless you count Clarice…and she really didn't.  
  
"No , No , No ," He muttered and the hand slid over her mouth. "Don't say anything , or I will kill you too. Just sit tight , little Athena , and you'll live. Lecter deserves to die , I am the executioner sent from above. You do not deserve to be trapped with him , he will hurt you , little one."  
  
The boy smiled slyly and she was apalled by his horible breath as he removed his hand and moved down towards her face.  
  
"And by the way , don't try and say anything to them. If you get even near those two my gunsman behind will take care of you , Starling , Lecter , and any person who dare interferes. Think , one foolish act could be the death of all of these people."  
  
Athena stare at him , trying to prevent herself from shaking of crying at the sudden wave of emotion and pressure. Or maybe it was the fumes coming from the boys mouth…  
  
"Like I said , sit tight and you'll make it out of this alive."  
  
And he slunk off through first class.  
  
Athena took a deep breath and looked back to Hannibal. She expected him to be alert and ready , harpy poised to pounce upon the man at the front , but he still sat there , eyes closed. She whimpered slightly , overwhelmed , and his eyes opened slightly.  
  
Doctor Lecter gave her an angry , sorrowing look through half closed eyes and mouthed two words only before closing his eyes once more as if nothing had happenned.  
  
"Don't fly."  
  
Athena sighed raggedly and turned around. She was now aware of everything. The man sitting alert behind Hannibal and Clarice , the elderly man with a careful eye aimed on her from a front seat , the woman at his side with a rather large handbag and one hand halfway inside.  
  
This was going to be a very , VERY long flight…. 


	8. Artemis Emerges

Oh my god! I'm finally putting out another chapter! Yes! No more writers block for a while...I'm so happy!!! PLEASE review this one...My reward , ya know? LOL. Anyway , I haven't had a disclaimer in forever...  
  
The characters and setting depicted in "The Artemis In Apollo" are not by far the creations of this lowly fanfic writer (Ms.Memor Sol Solis) and infact is being hogged by the extremely talented proffessional (cue excessive "oooh...." ing off stage.) writer , Thomas Harris.   
On a side note Ms. Memor Sol Solis would like to note that Mr. Harris is being extremely rude by hogging such delightful character all to himself and Mr. Harris should really learn to share , like a good little boy.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter Eight - Four hours left on flight  
  
Jeffrey Glen Bronsen sighed , steering a look back towards the door of coach for a second before turning to the large man next to him.  
  
"Herald ," he hissed , prodding the man in the beefy arm with a finger.  
  
Herald , who had had his head reclined back and was snoring faintly , jumped and grabbed for Jeffrey's arm , nearly twisting it off subconciously before dropping it and stretching.  
  
"Yeah , what?" He remarked , ignoring the rude look from a flight attendant who had near been knocked over as his arm reached out.  
  
"I'm going to check on the Lecter's , alright? Are you capable enough to stay awake with the others while I'm gone? Or should I assign a baby sitter?" Jeffrey drawled slightly , putting his mid-west-american accent to full throttle.  
  
Herald smiled toothily , sarcasm , and shook his head.  
  
"No , Jeffrey , Im a big boy. I can take care of myself." He toyed with the nerves of his "companion" before turning away and diverting his gaze to the other man who sat across the cabin , watching them out of the corner of his eye. The other nodded once and fingered the button of his jacket as he turned around to face his seat once more.  
  
Jeffrey watched as Herald returned to comfort in his seat again before he slid from his own, over Herald's feet that protruded onto the back of the seat in front of him , and at last into the aisle.  
  
He composed himself there , pushing his hair behind his ears and straightening the light jacket he wore , before continuing back towards the lavatories to coach.  
  
"Excuse me , Miss." Jeffrey muttered , head bowed as he siddled past a flight attendant on his way to coach. Looking down he caught a rather ugly view of the purplish carpet and made a mental note to buy his own , personalized jet with the money.  
  
Oh yes. The money. His little Athena...he really must fine tune that plan.   
  
A nudge through the short line that stood outside of the men's lavatory was all it took to make it inside coach. Funny , he thought , how it's almost impossible to get into first class but anyone can walk into coach.   
  
Funny , yes , but terribly boring. He reminded himself and quickly came back to the task at hand. Looking off down the row , Jeffrey noted that Athena was apparently making an attempt to sleep , the comfort of many hours assuring her that it would be safe to rest , and the Lecter's were still "asleep".  
  
Jeffrey cocked his head to the side slightly in thought. How could any normal person sleep so long or so soundly on any flight...? He almost laughed at himself. Normal people couldn't , But Hannibal Lecter and Clarice Starling could.  
  
He smirked and trekked down the narrow aisle , stopping at Athena's seat. Naturally , the seat next to her was empty so he slid in carefully ,noting with amusement as she immediately tensed and cringed.  
  
"Athena." Jeffrey muttered , fingers brushing over her wrist.   
  
She jerked it from his touch and opened her eyes , jumping to attention.Athena composed herself for the most part and stared at the seat in front of her , eyes dancing in that fear.  
  
"Athena ," He continued, "You fear me but you would protect men like Hannibal Lecter? Cold blooded killers?"   
  
A slow smile began to creep over his morbid , meditteranian like features , and he continued with an air of satisfaction leaking into every word.  
  
"I know you will not speak to me , but I am eager to know...How much money is it that Lecter possesses?"  
  
Athena turned her head to him slowly , confusion spreading.  
  
"How much money? Why do you think I know?" Her voice wavered just slightly  
  
Jeffrey shrugged , his casual air never falling this time. "You live with him , he's been providing for you , surely you know?"  
  
"No." she stated confidently  
  
"Ah , not even a rought estimate? Let's say...three million?"  
  
"No." Athena repeated , shaking her head.   
  
Jeffrey smiled at her bold act and took her chin in his hand. She jumped somewhat and he directed her gaze towards the front of coach.  
  
"You see there , Athena?" He whispered in her ear as she quivered,"Do you see that couple at the front of the section? Do you see the woman with that purse? What do you suppose is in that rather large purse?"  
  
"You wouldn't dare." Athena stated , watching the woman carefully. "You would be arrested...you know it."  
  
Jeffrey shurgged "I might , but I do know that there are six armed men and women ont his flight who can pilot this plane and wouldn't mind killing a few people along the way. I'm not worried."  
  
"No ," Athena agreed , very much like a worm on a hook would agree to a game of poker wih the fish. "I don't suppose you should."  
  
"Mmhmm," Jeffrey nodded , pleased , and released her chin , leaning back in the seat  
  
"Relax , Athena , no harm will come while you still obey me."  
  
She took a deep , calming breath and relaxed. Or tried to , for that matter. It was a bit of a challenging situation , you know , to relax right about now. But that was understandable , as you can tell.  
  
Ten minutes left in flight.  
  
Athena was startled from her dreams of plane crashes , parachuting nazis , all the wonders of this world when a hand took her shoulder , shaking her to conciousness.  
She jumped to attention , smacking away the hand in fear it was that Bronsen person , only to receive a small squeal from the girl next to her.  
  
"Hey! I was just trying to wake you up!" She persisted , small english accent whining at her from underneath a pile of curly , braided chocolate hair. Her african english skin glowed in the morning sunlight that was streaming from the windows of the flight craft , and Athena squinted somewhat to see the people packing things away and preparing for landing.  
  
"Oh , is it time to land?" she remarked sleepily  
  
Her mind then started to race , catching up to all of the previous moments , and Athena's eyes widened as she jerked around to the back of the plane. Hannibal was settling into his seat while Clarice stretched slightly , and then caught her eyes.  
  
"Hannibal," Athena saw her mutter , tapping Lecter's shoulder as he adjusted his seat belt.  
  
He looked up to her and held her gaze steady for a moment before winking and turning back to the seat belt as if nothing had happenned. Clarice was looking worried , and turned to Hannibal to speak quietly for a moment , before Athena saw him smile and squeaze her hand.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman , this is your captain , we hope you have enjoyed your flight on Brittish Airlines , we will be landing in Heathrow Airport , London shortly. Please wrap up all activities and return to your seats at this moment. Once again , Thank you for choosing Brittish Airlines , more seat for your money."  
  
The captain came over on the speakers , and Athena was surprised at the quality of his speech , but left a minute to think over the motto at the end. She didn't really understand it...but that was fairly normal. Oh well.  
  
Athena readjusted her seatbelt and leaned back as the little girls next to her began to chatter excitedly.  
  
Within moments , a soft bump notified them that they had indeed landed , and Athena mentally kissed the ground and thanked every god above. At least they were on the ground , not thirty thousand feet in the air. And that was a good thing.  
  
As the plane taxied into it's official spot , tension grew inside of her. She hoped Lecter would do something about Bronsen...if the Lecter's were harmed she was sure all hell would break loose. Besides...she had always wanted to live in London.  
  
People rose about her and she fought a very worthy battle with her seat belt before rising with them. Immediately , a hand grasped at her Elbow and Athena was steared down the asile by a strong arm. The hands were soft , she noticed , and was reassured that it was Lecter as they made a quick escape.  
  
"No bags , we can get out of here quick enough to wait for that man." He muttered  
  
They pushed through first class and were to the door of the plane just as Flight Attendants were opening it. A second of waiting was all it took and then they were off of the plane , onto the faded carpet of the tunnel.  
  
"At last , off that metal death trap." Clarice muttered from behind.  
  
Athena had the strong suspicion Doctor Lecter would of laughed or made a snide remark to this , but he didn't and she supposed that this was due to the seriousness of the situation.  
  
"Come on ," He spoke gently as they emerged from the long tunnel into a terminal. The airport was vast and brightly decorated , giving it a roomy look even as people milled about.  
  
Athena looked back to the tunnel as people poured out and got a small glimpse of the face of Bronsen before Hannibal jerked her rather roughly away and hurried to a very convenient broom closet along the wall of the terminal.  
  
Nudging a small fleet of vaccuums to the other corner of the closet , he ushered Clarice and Athena inside as he jumped in and left the door open a crack.  
  
"Alright , you girls stay here , don't move , and i'll be right back to take you all out to the parking lot momentarily , alright? Alright."  
  
He pulled the harpy from the inside of his sleeve and a ghost of a smile flitted across his face as he leaned over to give Clarice a small kiss before slipping from the closet. 


	9. Questionable

Doctor Lecter looked over the occupants of the now crowded (and rather noisy) terminal with the eyes of a hunter. He seeked out his prey carefully , and saw it lingering in the protection of a woman and her aged "husband" by a pole. He watched them carefully for a moment , and noticed that both were reasonably older then him , and he appeared to be maybe in his college years , but what amused him most was that the woman had her hand stuffed in her purse rather suggestively.  
  
Hannibal smiled as a family or noisy kids and griping parents passed in front of his vision. When they cleared , he saw the security guard around the corner eyeing her suspiciously. Oh no , It just wouldn't do if someone else caught this brigade. But maybe...Yes...that would work...  
  
With inumerate grace , like that of a pickpocket out for a good run , Hannibal slipped away from the wall and dropped his harpy back up to the inner cuff of his sleeve. He stalked over towards the pole , and carefully turned away from it so that the cluster would not spot him. They appeared to be completely oblivious to any of the individuals around them , seeking for Lecter.   
  
'Well,' he thought 'Very observant , yes?'  
  
He turned a few metres later , and curled around in the half circle to briefly brush against the back of the woman. She was tense , he would think minutes later , of her reaction. She whipped around , jumping into the air , and spaztically yanking the gun from her bag to point it shakingly at...noone.  
  
The man at her side noticed this and hissed at her to put it away very worriedly.She ignored and turned it from side to side , not even noticing the gasps and shouts of surprise from already worried passengers and the security guard that immediately slammed her against the pole.   
  
The gun fell from her hand , and Jeffrey ducked away into a crowd of onlookers as the man grabbed for it and turned it on to an approaching security guard. Jeffrey watched out in shock , anger flitting across his face as he turned and dashed out of the terminal as others began to flee as well. His feet hit the carpet dully , and he turned into a telephone room soon enough.  
  
Here , Jeffrey fell into one of the metal covered booths and caught his breath , before reaching for the telephone with a shaking hand.  
  
"Oh crap...oh crap..." He muttered to himself , grasping the receiver and balancing it on his shoulder.  
  
He repeated this mantra as he fished through his wallet , noting the sirens of the official golf carts racing towards his former terminal. Retreiving an unmarked phone card , he dialed in a few numbers before stopping suddenly.  
  
A foul stench curled into his nostrils...rank and damp...It filled his senses with the sensation of calm , surprising , and he untensed. His arm relaxed , and Jeffrey placed the telephone back on it's hook. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"No...contacting them wouldn't help...I'll just...escape , yes"  
  
Jeffrey , a new confident smile over his lips , raised from the seat and stepped out of his booth. He walked down the inverted walkway , towards the glass walls seperating the telephones from the hallway , when a heavy...something hit the back of his head. He crumpled to the floor , falling heavily , and the last thing he knew was the continual scream of emergency tones and two strong arms lifting his upper body from the floor...  
  
  
  
Hannibal Lecter whistled pleasently as he walked , the large bag behind him wheeling along without protest. He walked back into his former terminal and knocked lightly on the doorway of the closet. Nothing happenned , and he smiled.  
  
"Girls ," he called softly , leaning in to the door. The commotion was over now in the terminal , it had ended about fifteen minutes ago. The two had been arrested , and Jeffrey Bronsen was...well , a bit tied up at the moment. Or packed up , actually.  
  
The closet door opened slowly and first slipped out Clarice , followed by Athena who was looking rather annoyed. Hannibal smiled at his small posse , and gestured to the bag behind him.   
  
"Alright , Clarice?Athena? I took the liberty of aquiring us the luggage , now we can leave, I bealive. The rental is waiting outside."  
  
Clarice grimmaced , just imagining what was inside that bag , and Athena stare at him for a moment.  
  
"Doctor..." she began uncertainly,but he cut her off.  
  
"Never ask , Athena , it spoils the surprise."  
  
  
  
It was only a few hours later when they had finally arrived and settled down into their flatt. It was just over-looking the Thames and the Tower Bridge , and was quite roomy compared to what else they had to choose from. Hannibal had an upright piano , not his favourite but it would have to do, in the parlour , and a master bedroom accompanied him and his Clarice. Perfection , he noted , in the absence of Florence.  
  
So it was when they had gotten calmed , that finally the questions struck.   
  
Hannibal stood in the doorway of their bedroom , watching Clarice fumble through the clothing that had been placed in their closet days earlier by a young man who had come to fix up the apartments. She backed out of the walk in closet holding a sun type of dress , an odd look over her face , and turned to look up to Hannibal.  
  
She held his gaze momentarily , and he walked further inside , his smile dulling.  
  
"Are you okay , Clarice? Are you unhappy with our arrangements?" Hannibal pressed , moving to her side to hold her shoulder with a soft hand. She smiled lightly.  
  
"No, just looking...Hannibal. I wanted to change , you see..." Clarice's voice trailed away momentarily , and she then regained it. "This place is beautiful , thank you."  
  
"My pleasure." He replied "Do you honestly think we would of stayed in a run down shack? Always in view of at least one historical monument , my guarantee."   
  
Hannibal smiled and Clarice followed suit , nodding slightly.   
  
"Yes , I'm not complaining."  
  
They stood for a moment , neither moving from the other's gaze until Clarice slid her eyes over to the other side of the room towards the bathroom door , and looked back to him with a questionable tilt of her head towards the door.  
  
"Excuse me for a moment?"  
  
He nodded "Un momente only , Clarice."   
  
She smiled and turned to walk off towards it , flicking on the switch and stepping inside lightly. In the meantime , Hannibal looked towards the bag that still sat by their closet with an appreciating look in his eyes.  
  
"Thank you , Clarice." He muttered , glad she had not opened it. Hannibal swept over and, with a careful hand , lifted it up and drag it out of the room. He pulled it down the hallway and down the stairs , noting the sickening thumps of the body as it hit each step with a morbid humour.  
  
"That's what you get , Jeffy."   
  
Hannibal lifted the bag as he passed Athena's room , and from what he could see she was planted in front of the window , entranced , so there was no need for worry yet.  
  
He carried it into the dining room where he set it on the table , and dissapeared inside the small kitchen to retrieve a few steak knives before returning. Hannibal lay them next to the bag and threw a tea towel over them before unzipping the top of the bag quietly.  
  
Inside , he could see the face of Jeffrey Bronsen , eyes closed and faced up at him with a calm look over his features. The already pale skin looked even paler now , and Lecter smiled as he checked his pulse to find it steady.  
  
"Excellent," He muttered to the silent room , turning and dissapearing up the stairs once again in pursuit of Clarice.  
  
But it was only a few minutes later that the body stirred , and emmited a soft groan from it's lips. Jeffrey sat up slowly , falling back once more before rising fully to stare around him in horror. He pried his legs from inside the bag as he looked around , eyes searching over everything. He spotted the steak knives , and jumped immediately. His booted foot banged against the table's top , and Jeffrey cursed under her breath.   
  
He looked around for any by-standers , and was surprised to see the door of Athena's bedroom open. She called out from inside ,  
  
"Doctor Lecter?" quietly and appeared in the doorway. It took her just a second to spot Jeffrey , who stare back at her with the surprise and horror that matched her own. 


End file.
